


【DV】  门后的惊喜（中篇PWP）

by shinan1988



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinan1988/pseuds/shinan1988
Summary: 依旧是lfltL亲的约稿，这是篇透明人4D穿越时空吃到各种哥哥的爽文，非常爽那种，第一个被吃的是4V。全文大概分四篇，最后4D翻车了www





	1. Chapter 1

  
【DV】 门后的惊喜 1

  
“Dante，够，够了……停下！”

亲爱的朋友，如果你因为听到奇怪的呻吟声而走进这条城市边缘不起眼的小巷，绝对会被眼前所见震惊到说不出话。因为你会看到一位银发青年趴靠在巷子深处的墙壁上，衣物完好只有裤子被褪到脚踝，雪白的臀肉暴露在空气中，被身后的透明存在正顶得一颤一颤喘个不停。假如你的胆子够大，再走近一些，甚至能看到青年在空气中被撑开的穴肉与被撞击到变形的臀瓣，这个在小巷深处莫名遇袭地银发青年无疑是维吉尔，年轻的斯巴达之子，至于他为什么会遭遇这种毫无道理的侵犯，还是让我们把时间转回一小时前吧。

七月的红墓市无疑进入了盛夏，空气就像融化的蜂蜜一样黏黏糊糊，但丁和往常一样翘着腿坐在办公桌后，一边吃着外卖披萨一边翻他的《花花公子》。闷热的事务所里为了省钱只开了吊扇，伴随着吊扇嘎吱嘎吱的呻吟，红衣的恶魔猎人吃完最后一块披萨，望着手指上残留的芝士开始发呆。自从解决完Fortune岛的救世主事件，时间不知不觉过去了一个月，作为传奇恶魔猎人与斯巴达之子，但丁解决掉了妄图称神的神经病老头，拿回了他的魔武器，并将修复后的阎魔刀留给了尼禄，重新回到了自己的生活，但他心底一直有股说不清的烦闷。

这就是结束了吗？

他在Fortune岛碰到的年轻人是维吉尔的儿子，破碎又重组的阎魔刀和血脉之间的联系告诉但丁，尼禄确实与维吉尔有血缘关系，可是，维吉尔真的死了吗……但丁默默盯着手指上黏腻的芝士，仿佛逐渐融化的芝士里藏着什么宇宙奥妙，最终，一股难以形容的巨大的沉重压垮了他。他早该知道的不是吗，从他亲手杀死黑骑士那天他就该知道，维吉尔不会回来了，可是在看到带着维吉尔气息的年轻人时，但丁胸口仍旧不死心地燃起一股小小的火苗，而现在，事件结束一个月后，那股火苗终于快熄灭了。

恶魔猎人用杂志盖住自己的脸继续发呆，事实上从Fortune岛回来后，他就像彻底坏掉一样没了干劲，这一个月里甚至一个委托都没接过，简直成了货真价实的家里蹲。又过了好一会，夏季的炎热让但丁手指上残留的芝士彻底融化，变得黏黏糊糊难以忍受，但丁慢悠悠地叹气起身，打算去趟洗手间然后直接上楼睡午觉。

就在但丁心不在焉地推开一楼洗手间的门时，一股莫名的力量突然包裹住他，让他眼前一晃，下一秒便置身于一处昏暗的小巷子里。

“哈？这是哪门子恶作剧吗，上个厕所都能穿越时空？”可惜，周围的环境并不陌生，但丁透过巷子的缝隙看向远处，巨大而诡异的白色雕像无疑是他一个月前才毁掉的那座——以他父亲命名的可笑玩具，所以他是回到过去了吗？就在但丁疑惑着这是什么鬼时，突然发现自己的身体也有了些变化。

“透明化？”恶魔猎人低头看着应该是双腿的地方，那里现在空荡荡的只有空气，他又握握手指，四肢上传来的触感并无异常，但丁试探性的踢了踢地上的空酒瓶——玻璃制品啪嗒一声撞在墙上碎了一地，看来时空的影响只是让他透明化了，肉体的存在倒是货真价实。

就在这时，巷子深处传来一阵踉跄的脚步声。

但丁扭头看向昏暗地巷子深处，因为只是洗个手他什么武器都没带，真碰上恶魔还是挺麻烦的，不过现在这个透明化的身体应该很容易逃跑吧。

可是出乎但丁意料的，踉踉跄跄扶着墙壁走出阴影的人影竟然意外熟悉，那是维吉尔。虽然披着严严实实的黑色斗篷，但丁依旧能从对方的身形和露出一点的银发认出来人是谁，面前的人无疑是维吉尔，就算斗篷下半遮半掩的脸年轻到不可思议，他也不会认错维吉尔的魔力。

“Vergil……”无论是做梦或者穿越时空，一个活着的维吉尔出现在他眼前，冲击性的现实让但丁一时不知道该说什好，他该说什么？还是直接给维吉尔一个久别重逢的吻？

或许是透明化的关系，维吉尔并没有发现不远处的但丁，依旧扶着墙壁蹒跚前行。

很快，但丁就发现面前的维吉尔状态有点奇怪，半魔敏锐的感官让他嗅到一丝酒味，而维吉尔磕磕碰碰的脚步和迟钝感也证实了他的猜测，如果是正常状态的维吉尔，就算他现在变透明了，也不会在距离这么近时还没察觉到自己的存在，毕竟他只是视觉上变得透明，魔力依旧在昭示着存在感，而且他还喊了维吉尔的名字。

所以这个维吉尔是喝醉了？但丁突然松了口气，虽然还有些搞不清状况，不过恶魔猎人大概猜到自己是碰巧穿越了时空，随机的时空扭曲一般不会持续太久，而穿越者也很难在这个世界留下痕迹。从维吉尔年轻的脸来看，这大概是他哥第一次来Fortune岛的时间段，维吉尔就是在这时留下的尼禄吧……所以到底是什么女人这么厉害，能把没成年的他哥迷倒啊！

但丁原本有些伤感的情绪莫名变得奇怪起来。就在他胡思乱想时，维吉尔已经走近到无法忽视的距离，年轻的半魔在撞进他怀里前停下脚步，似乎终于觉察到空气中熟悉的魔力，疑惑地抬头凝视前方。

“谁在那里？！……Dante？”

“……”但丁看着近在咫尺的维吉尔的脸，突然有些心猿意马，这不能怪他，一个醉醺醺满脸绯红的年轻维吉尔真的很有视觉冲击力，这是但丁三十多年的人生中第一次看到他哥喝醉的样子，再说，天晓得这场时空穿越什么时候会结束，所以，他稍微过火一些也没关系吧？反正他和维吉尔又不是没搞过。

“是我，亲爱的老哥，你还没忘掉我的名字真是个惊喜。”正好身体透明化了，但丁不介意装一下年轻时的自己，他将醉醺醺的维吉尔推到小巷的墙上，轻易压制住年轻人发软的手脚，“作为久别重逢的见面礼，给我一个兄弟间的吻如何？”

说着，但丁并不给维吉尔反抗的机会，直接低头咬上年轻人沾满酒气的嘴唇。但丁湿漉漉的舌尖强硬地挤进维吉尔口中，舌头从对方带着酒气的上颚一路舔到喉咙深处，一边汲取哥哥肺部的空气一边用四肢将维吉尔紧紧锁住，这个吻从一开始就饱含情欲，作为经验丰富的成年人，但丁用舌头挑逗着年轻的哥哥，直到明显是个雏的年轻人喘不过气用脚踢他。

“呜……放，放开……Dante！”

晕头转向的年轻人陷在一股让人麻痹的朦胧中，眼前就像蒙了一层水雾一样模模糊糊，维吉尔努力睁大眼睛，依旧只能看到一片空气，他面前真的有人吗，可是四肢被压制的感觉与嘴巴里的触感的又太过真实。熟悉的魔力波动让他知道眼前的人大概是他的双胞胎弟弟但丁，可哪里不太对劲，那个蠢货不该在这里，除非他也和自已一样追逐着父亲的脚步……维吉尔浑浑噩噩的大脑无法思考太多，又被太过灼热的吻夺去空气，年轻人颤抖着去踢对方的脚，想让自己脱离此刻的窘境，可是下一刻，让他理智蒸发的舌头突然抽离出去。

但丁将维吉尔压在小巷的墙壁上亲了个过瘾，一个简单的吻直接让他硬在裤子里，快得不可思议，说真的，他真的没想到自己会这么兴奋，醉醺醺意识不清的年轻维吉尔是很美味不错，可他早过了容易精头上脑的年龄了啊，都怪维吉尔在他怀里蹭来蹭去又一个劲喊着DanteDante，是个人都忍不住的好吧。于是恶魔猎人决定遵从自己的本心，加快速度进行下一步。

红衣的猎人抓着维吉尔的大腿慢慢蹲下，然后单膝跪地去解维吉尔的腰带。这个年轻的维吉尔比他记忆中在特米尼格塔上的哥哥还要年轻，虽然不知道现在具体是什么时间，但这个维吉尔绝对没成年。但丁动作麻利地扯掉年轻人的腰带，随手扔到一旁，又把对方的裤子褪到脚踝，然后整个脸蹭上维吉尔微微凸起一块的皮裤。

“呜……”

被酒精麻痹了大脑的维吉尔呻吟着昂起头，电流般的快感从下半身窜过脊柱，又因为酒精变得模模糊糊暧昧不清，年轻的半魔本能地反抗着压制住自己的人，两条修长的大腿夹紧但丁毛茸茸的脑袋不让对方靠的更近，模糊的视线里依旧只有空气，可双腿间的触感又是无比真实，他真的喝太多了。年轻人一边在心底发誓绝对不再饮酒——那些该死的人类饮料，一边伸手试探性地抓向腿间，入手的触感大概是头发。

“Dante……你变透明了？”

“Bingo，老哥你猜对了，不过不是什么大事。”作为一个成年人但丁敷衍着年轻的醉鬼哥哥，同时一把拉下维吉尔的内裤，淡粉色半勃的性器弹了出来，让但丁吹了声口哨，他哥这时候绝对还是处男，淡色的包皮覆盖在阴茎的顶端，羞羞答答的特别可爱。于是但丁低下头一口含进维吉尔的性器，让粉色的肉棒直接顶到咽喉深处，舌尖稍微用了些技巧剥开顶端的嫩皮。成年人的口技对处男来说有点刺激过头了，维吉尔几乎是瞬间就绷紧肌肉弓起背部，抓住但丁头发的指尖用力到发白，却不知道是该推开弟弟还是将对方拉得更近。

这真的不对劲，维吉尔努力压制着脱口而出的呻吟，酒精让他没那么容易勃起，阴茎只能半勃着塞在但丁嘴里，可眼前模糊的画面实在太诡异了，因为但丁整个透明化的关系，年轻人只能看到自己的阴茎挺立在空气中一抖一抖，同时顶部的包皮被看不见的什么慢慢剥开……

“放，放开我，蠢货！”最终，斯巴达之子的羞耻心占了上风，维吉尔挣扎着去推腿间的弟弟，却被对方压制得更紧，吞得更深。

“老哥，好好享受，把这当成个梦就好。”但丁轻松地压制住这个醉酒的年轻人，同时把年轻哥哥的阴茎一吞到底，正当他想进一步展示成年人的技巧时，嘴里半勃的阴茎突然抖动了几下，随后一些带着浓厚麝香的液体流到他喉咙里，维吉尔竟然在还没完全勃起的情况下就射了，酒精加处男真是双倍的可怕。

突如其来的高潮让维吉尔整个软了腰，两条腿颤抖着向下滑，如果不是但丁的支撑恐怕已经滑落在地面上了。恶魔猎人体贴地咽下全部液体，维吉尔大概很久没发泄过，精液又多又浓，不过但丁并不讨厌这样，不如说因为维吉尔射在他嘴里，恶魔猎人此刻简直硬得发疼，不过他还记得他哥是个处男，得先为维吉尔做点润滑才好插进去。于是他将半软的维吉尔翻了个身，让对方扶着墙站好，同时撩起对方过长的风衣下摆，让白嫩饱满的臀部整个暴露在自己眼前。

“Dante，你在做什么。”酒精与快感已经彻底麻痹了维吉尔的大脑，他无力地趴在墙上，扭头看向背后，却因为但丁的透明化只能看到一片空气，视觉的缺失让年轻的半魔浑身燥热难耐，如果此刻有什么人碰巧走进小巷，大概只能看到一个趴在墙上露出屁股的维吉尔，这个认知让年轻人呼吸一窒，就在他一团糟的大脑思考着这样不对时，某个湿润又灵活的肉块贴上了他的臀部。

但丁用戴着战术手套的手分开面前的臀肉，雪白的肉团因为酒精和兴奋泛出好看的淡粉色，臀瓣深处的穴口同样是颜色浅淡的肉粉色，但丁咽了口口水，告诫自己不要像个毛头小子似的那么紧张，然后伸出舌尖舔上紧张的穴口，一点点顶开那个紧窒的小穴。伴随着他哥窒息般的呻吟，舌头越加的深入，但丁用唾液湿润着干涩的甬道，同时不断寻找着维吉尔的敏感点。

“嗯……出去……”初尝性爱的年轻人在一波又一波的电流下瞪大了眼，从未有过的快感沿着脊柱窜进大脑，让他眼前一片空白。

当灵活的舌尖抵上某块不明显的凸起时，维吉尔突然拔高的呻吟与再次半勃滴水的阴茎告诉但丁，他找对地方了。于是恶魔猎人亲了亲湿透的穴口，让舌尖恋恋不舍地退出，经过一番润滑维吉尔的肉穴已经被舔开一条小缝，但还是太紧了。于是但丁试探性的伸进食指和中指，结果战术手套粗糙的布料弄疼了敏感的肠壁，让甬道夹得更紧了。

“放松点老哥，你这样我插不进去啊。”但丁直起身，安抚性地吻了吻年轻人红透的耳廓，年龄的优势让他能把维吉尔整个包在怀里，他用完全勃起的胯下一下下蹭着维吉尔翘起的臀肉，感觉自己快忍不住了。

“闭嘴……你来放松个试试啊！”依旧醉醺醺的维吉尔在快感折磨下比平时要坦率很多，年轻人闭着眼睛，感觉体内的两根手指精准地按压着带来疯狂快感的那一点，伴随着让人眼前发白的快感，一股热流突然从甬道深处涌出，沾湿了但丁的手指。

“哇哦——”但丁干巴巴地感叹，他哥竟然被他指奸到出水了，处男有这么可怕吗？不过这么一折腾，原本紧窒的穴肉终于放松了一点，早就忍到极限的恶魔猎人深吸一口气，凭感觉解开自己的腰带，让透明化的阴茎解放在空气中——看不见自己的老二还真是个新奇的体验，“亲爱的Vergil，我要进去了。”

伴随着但丁低沉带喘的宣告，透明的龟头抵上翕合着的穴口，试探性的将头部插入。但丁目不转睛的看着维吉尔暴露在空气中的臀肉，殷红的穴口被透明的阴茎彻底撑开一个圆洞，让深处无人窥见过的肉壁彻底暴露在但丁眼前——这也太过了，于是恶魔猎人一时没忍住，挺着腰直接插到了最深处。

趴在墙上的维吉尔猛地瞪大眼睛，被突然地一插到底逼出带着哭腔的呻吟。年轻的半魔能感觉到弟弟的龟头在撑开自己，那根又大又热的玩意仿佛没有尽头一样捅开了他，从未体验过的诡异快感拽住了他的呼吸，视觉的缺失让维吉尔比平时还要敏感，他能感觉到粗大肉棒上的每一根血管，那些粗糙的凸起狠狠擦过娇嫩的内壁，而身后的但丁就像故意折磨他一样，每次都是慢慢拔出到只留头部然后迅速地插到最深，一下接一下的抽插逼着年轻人发出断断续续的呻吟，这样狂暴的性爱对于处男来说真的太刺激了。

“老哥，你快把我夹断了。”但丁拍了拍年轻人肌肉紧绷的臀部，维吉尔真的太用力了，“我知道你很想我，可是太热情了会吓跑我的。”

但丁口无遮拦的调侃让半醉半醒的维吉尔涨红了脸，他依旧不太清明的大脑还没想清楚自己为何会在小巷里碰到但丁，又为何要被按在墙边侵犯，就被弟弟一连串的撞击拽进情欲的深渊，初尝情欲的穴肉紧到可怕，但丁每次都要用些蛮力才能顶开紧窒的甬道，可插到深处时，那些敏感的嫩肉又会紧紧吸附住龟头，在抽插间分泌出透明的情液，就像深处有条小舌在龟头上舔来舔去。

“停下来，Dante……停下……”

但丁一边喘着粗气一边动得更快，他简直要怀疑他哥是不是处男了，这个屁股也太会夹了吧，而且作为男人随便插一下就会出水真的没问题吗？恶魔猎人被肉穴一阵一阵的收缩夹到眼前发白，他伸手摸向他哥的前面，发现维吉尔射过一次的阴茎依旧只维持着半勃，看来酒精的影响让维吉尔没法完全勃起，可年轻人带着哭腔的呻吟让但丁知道，维吉尔和他一样有在这场性爱中爽到。

年轻的半魔在快感中瞪大满是生理性泪水的眼睛，他明明是第一次体会性爱，身体却不听使唤地感受到几乎让人发疯的快感，被彻底肏开的穴口紧紧吸吮着弟弟的阴茎，有哪里不对……他为什么要被那个蠢货但丁上……

可是下一秒，直接撞上前列腺的刺激让年轻人难以忍受地呜咽出声，过度的快感配合酒精撞飞了维吉尔的全部理智，他大声咒骂着弟弟的名字向后踢腿，想要赶走得寸进尺的但丁，却被轻易抓住腰部插得更深。

“你真该看看自己现在的样子，简直像杯融化的圣代，一直在滴水。”透明的猎人大口喘着粗气，第一次被男人侵犯肏开的甬道紧窒到不可思议，仿佛为但丁量身打造的肉套子，不间断地吸吮着他的老二，而透明化buff让他此刻的视角辣到惊人，他哥被肏成深红色的穴肉整个暴露在空气里，被撑开一个合不拢的洞，但丁可以透过阴茎撑开的通道看到维吉尔的最深处，那些可爱的嫩肉颤抖着被顶开，又紧紧包裹住透明的阴茎，最终，不断地抽插将快感推上了顶峰，但丁在射精前的最后一刻狠狠抵上维吉尔不太明显的敏感点，抵在前列腺上射出一股又一股白灼，将全部精液满满地灌进年轻哥哥的体内。

维吉尔被但丁突然加快的动作撞得喘不上气，白皙的臀瓣随着身后的撞击荡起肉波，随后便是抵在前列腺上的射精。年轻的斯巴达之子第一次体会性爱就被彻底拽进了深渊，他被酒精麻痹的大脑里一片空白，被快感搞软的腰随着但丁的射精颤抖个不停，前方半勃的阴茎在无人抚慰的情况下射出了今天的第二发精液。

剧烈的高潮像浪潮一样席卷过两位半魔，但丁依旧半硬的阴茎还塞在维吉尔体内，他扭过哥哥的头，吻上对方完全失神布满泪痕的脸颊，自己好像把维吉尔搞哭了？他有那么过分吗？不过这次真的爽过头了，但丁借着高潮的余韵蹭着维吉尔的发旋，思考自己到底多久没经历过这么酣畅淋漓的性爱了？

就在但丁想对还没回神的维吉尔说点什么时，一股莫名其妙的魔力波动突然包裹住他，紧接着便是一阵头晕目眩。

  
但丁再次睁开眼睛时，眼前的场景毫无疑问是他的洗手间，熟悉的浴缸，熟悉的马桶，熟悉的天花板，如果不是自己一团糟还没拉上拉链的下半身，恶魔猎人简直以为做了场白日梦。所以就像他突如其来的穿越一样，他又突如其来的回来了？这算什么单身汉福利吗？但丁默默地想起被他肏到一团糟的年轻哥哥，又看了看自己的手，上面的芝士大概被他不经意间抹在维吉尔大衣上了。一想到那个维吉尔醒酒后会有多愤怒，但丁下意识缩了缩脖子，好吧，他干的好像有点过火了，他哥最后都被他肏哭了。

在一阵心虚中，恶魔猎人默默祈祷那个世界的自己不要被暴怒的维吉尔一见面就杀掉。

TBC

PS.本文的穿越属于平行世界，所以4D是绿了其他世界的D。


	2. 【DV】  门后的惊喜   2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二发是4D3V，4D意外的穿越到三代塔顶，赶在3D来之前把3V吃了个彻彻底底。透明人4D今天也在忙着给其他D戴绿帽呢.jpg

【DV】 门后的惊喜 2

  
自从有了上次穿越时空遇到维吉尔的奇妙经历，传奇恶魔猎人但丁开始频繁地进出一楼的洗手间，像个多动症儿童一样不停地推门关门。这不能怪他，当奇迹发生过一次，谁又能不去渴望第二次呢，而且不是有句俗话叫有一就有二吗。

可惜，就算但丁开开关关了几百次洗手间的木门，期待中的时空穿越再也没有发生过，仿佛之前的那次意外真的就只是个意外。一次次的失望后这位红衣的恶魔猎人很快又变回了之前颓废的样子，无所事事地每天吃着外卖披萨混日子。

“好热，电费怎么用得这么快……”

灼热的八月里事务所照例停了电，什么都不想干的但丁趴在床上一动不动，在工作日的正午抱着枕头发呆，楼下的电话铃响个不停，大概又是蕾蒂在催债或者小姑娘吵着来玩吧，恶魔猎人兴趣缺缺的把头埋在枕头里蹭了蹭，忍不住又想起一个月前的奇妙遭遇，长长的叹了口气。

“唉……不能再颓废下去了，不然蕾蒂能把我拆掉吃了，该死的欠款。”但丁又磨蹭了一会才起身下楼，背起自己的武器打算出门找点事做，随便猎杀点不长眼的恶魔什么的，给事务所赚点水电费，可当他的手指摸上木制的大门的瞬间，熟悉的恍惚感袭击上但丁，眼前浮现出大片斑驳的色块和魔力乱流，瞬间的晕眩之后，但丁发现自己站在一座阴森的建筑物内部。

黑暗破旧的高塔，远处隐约可闻的恶魔嘶吼，这些熟悉的场景和氛围让但丁愣了一下，他环顾四周，从记忆深处拉扯出那些褪色的画面——如果他没猜错，他应该回到了曾经的特米尼格塔，那座给他留下深刻回忆的恶魔之塔。

“哈，看来命运女神还是挺眷顾我的。”恶魔猎人低头看了看自己再次变得透明的双手，忍不住露出玩味的笑容，“希望这次能得到个久别重逢的拥抱。”

沿着记忆中的路线一路上行，透明化的关系让但丁没费多少功夫就来到了塔顶，月色下的平台上远远就能望见那个正在等待什么的蓝色背影，与记忆中不同的是并没有下雨，看来时间还早，年轻的那个他大概还在慢慢爬塔，这正巧给了但丁机会。

希望维吉尔不会发现他弟弟换人了。这么想着，但丁刻意发出轻快的声音。

“嗨，Vergil，好久不见，我没让你等太久吧。要知道我可是披萨吃到一半就被人掀翻了事务所，现在正憋着一肚子气呢。”

听见声音回头的维吉尔微微皱眉，似乎没料到但丁会来得这么快，正想说些什么，却被眼前空无一人的场景惹得一时愣住，空气中熟悉的魔力波动让他知道来人是但丁，可眼前的情景确实是他不曾预料到的。

“透明化……Dante，你以为靠这种无聊地把戏能打败我吗？”年轻的斯巴达之子在月色下拔出阎魔刀，微微昂头，面色一如既往地凛冽傲慢，却不知自己在来人眼里更像只青涩又不知天高地厚的小白兔。

看着这样的维吉尔，但丁无声地笑了笑，按理说穿越时空的他应该满腔愤怒，满脑子只想把维吉尔揍醒好改变这个世界的他们的命运，可上次吃到另一个维吉尔的经历实在是太美味了，让恶魔猎人食髓知味忍不住想重温一下。话说回来，要改变斯巴达之子们的命运，其实还有另一种方法不是吗？

这么想着，但丁取下背后的叛逆，收敛魔力让维吉尔无法锁定自己，在另一位半魔反应过来之前一个闪现瞬间接近对方，手中的大剑直接将阎魔刀挑飞，年龄的差距加上偷袭与透明化，这场战斗几乎还没开始就结束了。

“把戏？你似乎小瞧我了，亲爱的哥哥。”但丁掏出三节棍捆住维吉尔的双手，又用落在一边的阎魔刀的刀鞘将三节棍深深固定在地面上，居高临下的俯视着被彻底压制住的年轻哥哥，对方苍白的脸上因为愤怒泛起一层薄红，在月光下别有一番风味，“既然我打败了你，那我应该有权利拿补偿费吧，谁让你弄坏了我的事务所呢。”

“你……”维吉尔狠狠皱眉，因为透明化的关系他无法看清压在他身上的但丁的表情，但敏锐的年轻人依旧发现哪里不太对劲，但丁那个蠢货不该这么强，就算透明化让战斗变得对自己不利，在人类世界长大的他的弟弟也不该突然强成这样，就在维吉尔困惑不解时，有什么温热的东西突然摸上他的臀部，让维吉尔猛地一僵反射性弓起后背，“你在干什么！”

“哇哦。”恶魔猎人看着像只被拽到尾巴的兔子一样差点跳起来的哥哥，笑了起来，“老哥，你不会还是处男吧？”

回应他的是维吉尔又涨红一个色号的脸，看来这个维吉尔与上次他遇到的醉酒的维吉尔并不是一个人，不过管他的呢，反正都是他哥就是了。这么想着，但丁低头亲了亲维吉尔微红的耳朵，手也开始不规矩地揉捏起维吉尔臀部上并没有多少的软肉，可他还没来得及进行下一步，腹部就挨了年长者狠狠地一记猛踹，差点被踢飞出去。

“唔！！”疼痛让但丁倒吸一口凉气，不愧是他哥，清醒状态下真是杀伤力十足，如果是这个世界的自己估计肠子都被踹断了吧，“对你弟弟温柔点行吗，我还什么都没开始干好吧！”

恶魔猎人夸张的痛呼了两声，伸手抓住维吉尔抬起的脚踝，用蛮力将两条笔直修长的腿彻底分开，同时不顾维吉尔的挣扎用早就勃起的老二顶了顶对方的臀缝，成功收获一个彻底僵掉的半魔。

“你，你怎么敢！！”维吉尔难以置信地开口，顶在臀部的灼热肉块让他浑身汗毛直立，下意识地就要抬腿再去踢身上的但丁，却被对方借机将两条腿分的更开，伴随着一阵突兀的布料撕裂声，两位斯巴达之子同时停下动作，视线移向维吉尔的臀部，皮制的长裤没抗住两人过于剧烈的动作被撕开一条裂缝。

“哈，抱歉抱歉，好像把你裤子弄坏了。”但丁看着维吉尔难以置信地表情，没忍住笑出了声，他伸手把破了个洞的皮裤撕得更开，让维吉尔常年不见阳光的臀肉彻底暴露在空气中。现在的维吉尔一副双腿大开的姿势，全身衣物完好，连皮靴都还穿在脚上，可最关键的部位却暴露在空气里。

而且最辣的是，他哥和他一样，都没有穿内裤的习惯。

趁着维吉尔因为羞愤愣神的空，但丁轻车熟路的低头，随便撸了两下年轻人还软在腿间的阴茎，等手里的肉棒稍微有些硬度了便一口含进嘴里，舌尖沿着包皮系带的边缘滑动，舌根包裹着龟头，喉咙缓慢蠕动收缩，将整根阴茎一点点吞进深处。随着他的动作，原本还在挣扎的维吉尔像被人摁住要害一样猛地僵住，连呼吸都快忘了。

“Dante！”

但丁闷哼了一声算作回应，将注意力转回嘴里的老二上。维吉尔的阴茎可比本人坦率多了，才吸了没两下就彻底勃起，硬硬一根抵在他喉咙上充满存在感。恶魔猎人用舌面碾压过龟头，独属于维吉尔的麝香味充满了他的嘴巴和鼻腔，让但丁自己也兴奋地不行，疯狂分泌口水。经验比年轻人丰富了不少的恶魔猎人用舌尖抵住龟头上凹陷的小孔，猛地一吸，一股前液直接流进他嘴里，而他身下的维吉尔瞬间绷紧发出一声压抑地呻吟，连带整根阴茎都在他嘴里抖动起来。

“这么快就不行了，你平时都没自己玩过吗？”但丁抬起头，吐出维吉尔完全勃起的阴茎，透明的口水将维吉尔的老二装扮的闪闪发亮，阴茎顶端还不断分泌出大滴粘液，在月色下颇为诱人。但丁忍不住朝着维吉尔直挺挺的阴茎吹了口气，肉色的粗壮硬物又抖了抖，更多粘液开始沿着柱身下滑，他哥也太敏感了吧。

不过今天的重点可不在这里，但丁低头亲了亲维吉尔湿润饱满的顶端，舌尖开始沿着柱身的脉络下滑，饶过同样饱满胀大的囊袋后，湿滑的舌头来到臀缝深处紧紧闭合着的褶皱，因为刚才的口交已经有不少唾液顺着臀缝流到这里，此刻湿乎乎一片仿佛维吉尔自己分泌的一样。

“好多水啊老哥，你的身体可比嘴巴诚实多了。下面的这张小嘴是不是有点迫不及待了？”但丁故意出声调侃，手指摸向滑溜溜的穴口。

这句话成功激起了另一位斯巴达之子的怒气，维吉尔原本因为快感而松懈的意识瞬间清醒，另一条没被压制住的腿猛地上踢，随着一阵让人牙酸地撞击声，不知踢到了透明化的但丁什么地方。

“唔！”被狠狠踢中下巴的但丁差点咬断自己的舌头，嘴巴里一时满是血腥味，“疼死了，既然你不想要我，那换个东西插进去怎么样？”

恶魔猎人想了想，摸出别在腰后的自己的爱枪，黑檀木暗色的金属枪身随着主人一起变得透明，入手的触感倒是一如既往，随后冰冷的金属抵上维吉尔紧紧闭着的穴口，试探性的摩挲，那个淡粉色的入口还残留着但丁的唾液，可是靠这点润滑塞进一把特制的手枪还是勉强了点，但丁只能拿着黑檀木在外面跃跃欲试，“老哥，放松一点啊，你这样我插不进去。”

维吉尔因为这露骨的调侃更生气了，额头暴怒的青筋清晰可见，同时挣扎地动作更大，被再次压制住的大腿上肌肉紧绷，让但丁怀疑自己现在插进去会不会直接被物理性夹断，看来先用黑檀木疏通一下是必要的，这么想着，他又舔了舔手指，将更多唾液抹在紧缩的穴口，用蛮力插进去两根手指。

带着枪茧的手指一进入内壁就让年轻人猛地泄了力，体内从未被人碰触过的部分有着惊人的热度和敏感度，一被插入就条件反射般夹紧了但丁的手指。同样不太轻松的恶魔猎人咽了口口水，透明化的手指让维吉尔的穴肉彻底暴露在他眼前，那个紧窒的肉腔泛着深色的殷红，随着他手指的动作颤抖蠕动，深处又湿又热，而此刻维吉尔的衣服甚至还是完好的，全身上下只露出臀间的小穴和一根挺立冒水的老二，这种对比真是要人命。

但丁深吸一口气，手指随便抽插了几下就撤了出来，再不加快速度他怕自己会射在裤子里，上次和醉酒的维吉尔在小巷子里搞时因为体位问题很多地方看不清楚，这次他可要眼睛都不眨的看完全程。手指撤出后恶魔猎人拿起黑檀木，经过开拓后的穴口勉强被撑开一条缝，而年轻人在再次被制住后似乎放弃了抵抗，眼睛紧闭头偏向一旁，紧紧咬住下唇不发一声。

随着但丁手腕的用力，黑檀木透明的枪身被一点点推进维吉尔体内，与手指相比粗大了好几倍的金属制品彻底撑开紧缩的小穴，冰冷坚硬，强势的推进到深处。但丁一边观察维吉尔的表情一边缓慢抽插着黑檀木，这大概有点疼？不过对半魔来说应该还好，反正他哥除了眉头皱得更紧了并没有太大反应。但丁又低头去看着夹着黑檀木的穴口，那里因为强行插入又红又肿，但没有流血，而维吉尔的阴茎在这个过程中一直硬在空气里，甚至分泌出更多透明粘液，顺着柱身流下来帮助润滑主人的另一处要害。

“看来你很喜欢这样，我还以为黑檀木对处男来说有点过火呢。”但丁看了眼紧闭着双眼拒绝交流的维吉尔，他哥还真是身体比嘴巴诚实的类型，“反正你也有爽到，那我继续了。”

但丁一把架起维吉尔修长矫健的长腿放到自己肩膀上，调整了一下年轻人的位置让湿润的穴口对好他的胯部，然后抽出被内壁含到温热的黑檀木，透明的枪身刚一抽出，肉穴就抽搐着开始闭合，但丁赶紧解开腰带把自己硬了半天的老二抵在他哥屁股上，趁着对方还在失神的空猛地一插到底。

“呜！”与金属完全不同的灼热触感直插深处，维吉尔昂头呻吟，紧热的肉穴因为并不算充分的前戏依旧干涩，疼痛夹杂着丝丝快感，体内深处被彻底撑开的陌生感觉让第一次经历性爱的年轻人弓起后背，透明化的关系使他看不到插入体内的阴茎有多大，只觉着内脏都被顶出一股股酥麻，“蠢货！给我出去！”

“放松点老哥，这才刚开始呢。”但丁舔了舔自己干涩的嘴唇，凶狠地将粗长灼热的老二不断朝维吉尔的肉穴深处挤去，在穴肉不断挤压肉棒的舒爽感中整根没入，直到胯部贴上维吉尔的臀肉，龟头享受到被湿热内壁深处紧紧夹住的快感。

“你！！”被彻底撑开的触感使维吉尔整个人都战栗起来，但丁的阴茎将年轻人的臀部整个顶离地面，然后飞快抽出只留头部，又狠狠顶入，顶开层层叠叠痉挛着的软肉，将他仅剩的自尊和冷漠彻底顶开。维吉尔被屁股里的坚硬肉棒顶得一颤一颤，喉咙深处的呜咽声不顾主人的羞愤开始泄出，就在他咬着牙想要吞回丢人的呻吟时，体内的阴茎突然抵上甬道深处的某个地方，年轻的斯巴达之子尚且不知道那里有什么，只知道随着但丁的插入碾磨，他的大脑一片空白，过量的快感猛地顺着脊柱上蹿，让他在羞愧耻辱的同时全身软成一滩，前后都像坏掉的水龙头一样在滴滴答答淌个不停。

撑在上方的但丁又顶了顶腰，让阴茎在熟悉的那点上擦过，插得更深，维吉尔崩溃失神的表情让恶魔猎人兴奋不已，他握住自家老哥精神奕奕冒着水的阴茎，又揉又捏，不时用指甲扣弄顶端一张一合的小口。

“老哥，有这么爽吗？”但丁说着又捏了捏维吉尔白嫩挺翘的臀肉，同时伏下身体吻上维吉尔的嘴唇，那双清醒时只会挖苦讽刺他的唇瓣此刻只能随着他的抽插泄出低沉的呻吟，简直性感到不行，“Vergil，你把我夹得好紧……”

剧烈的快感让第一次经历这些的维吉尔茫然的瞪大双眼，可他眼前只有透明的空气，压在身上的温热触感无比真实，被捆住的双手上传来带着痒意的痛楚，年轻人的大脑一片混乱，他原本的计划是从但丁那里抢回父亲的项链，可事情是怎么突然发展到这一步的？维吉尔浑浑噩噩的大脑还没思考出答案，就被一连串的撞击逼出更多破碎的呻吟。

不断进出肉穴的阴茎又粗又热，顶着年轻人体内敏感到可怕的那点撞个不停，但丁深吸一口气，同时腰部摆动的幅度更大更用力，他真的快被维吉尔夹射了。恶魔猎人就这么发了狠地在肉穴里捣弄了几十下，直到夹着他的甬道开始抽搐痉挛噗噗冒水，但丁故意抽插地又深又快，使劲摩擦着敏感的内壁，这种刻意的行为让即将射精的维吉尔呜咽着昂起头，体内深处的快感让年轻人下意识地收缩甬道，将但丁吞得更深，可这些远远不够，食髓知味的甬道渴望着更激烈更痛快的插入，维吉尔在不知何时下起的雨中眯起眼睛，眼前是一片模模糊糊的水雾——他想射精。于是年轻的斯巴达之子下意识地抬腰，用开始分泌白灼粘液的阴茎去摩擦自己弟弟的腹部，想要追逐最后的快感。

“忍不住了吗？是不是很爽啊老哥。”但丁看着明显失神的维吉尔，让视线集中到那个紧紧包裹着他的入口，“你真该看看自己现在的样子。”

昏暗的夜色中维吉尔早就被他肏到失神，大开的双腿间是被透明阴茎彻底撑开的肉色甬道，半魔卓越的视力让但丁能清楚看到颤抖地肠壁是怎样收缩，又是怎样紧紧咬住带给主人快感的柱体，贪婪的吞吃更深。这副辣到不行的画面成了最后的导火索，让但丁再也坚持不住，他咬着牙想把阴茎抽出来缓缓，可是紧热的穴肉夹得真的太紧了。

“Vergil，我要射了……呜…”

耳畔低沉的喘气声让维吉尔猛地惊醒，觉察到体内的阴茎颤抖着似乎有射精的征兆，被性爱搞到意识昏沉的斯巴达之子挣扎着拉回最后一丝清明，想要踢开压在自己身上喘个不停的但丁，他绝对不要被但丁这种蠢货内射！

“给我滚开！Dante！”

结果抬腿的动作让肉穴绞得更紧，但丁被这一下弄得眼前一白直接射了出来，他深吸一口气，泄愤般边射边插得更深，把精液一滴不漏地射进维吉尔最深处，眼前一片空白的同时狠狠吻上年轻人被自己咬地通红的嘴唇，“呜，该死……老哥，你把我夹射了……”

透明化的关系让维吉尔无法看到但丁的表情，但弟弟赤裸裸的羞辱使年轻的半魔涨红了脸，体内深处被液体灌满的感觉是那么奇怪，而该死的但丁在射精后还没放过他，伸手握住他挺立在空气中的阴茎，手法娴熟地几下撸动后直接将维吉尔推上高潮，大量前列腺液混着精液从饱满的龟头激射而出，射满了维吉尔的腹部。

随着维吉尔的高潮，后方的甬道又吸又吮紧紧收缩把但丁刚射完还没软的老二吞得更深，但丁爽得长舒一口气，感谢恶魔没有不应期，他完全可以接着来第二轮！恶魔猎人低头亲了亲年轻人眼角滑过的生理性泪水，正想开口说些什么，一阵和来时差不多的晕眩突然袭击了他，等但丁再次睁开双眼时，已经回到了自己的事务所，他的手甚至还握在把手上。

“搞什么，这么快的吗？我还没来得及说再见……”怅然若失的恶魔猎人整理好自己的衣服，突然想到，他离开时塔顶好像开始下雨了？那个世界的年轻但丁应该马上就要爬到塔顶了吧，不知道年轻人看到一个被狠狠肏过还大张着双腿的维吉尔时会是什么反应？无论如何，那个世界的斯巴达之子们的命运应该多多少少被改变了吧。这么想着，整理好心情的但丁再次推开事务所的大门，传奇恶魔猎人又该为了水电费奔波了。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4D5V的场合，这发照例绿了5D，有哥的人才会被绿.jpg，下一篇就是翻车篇了，终于要轮到4D吃瘪了！

  
【DV】 门后的惊喜 3

  
在连续两次穿越平行世界并遇到年轻的维吉尔后，但丁终于确定自己的穿越并非什么偶然，于是恶魔猎人安静等待着命运的再次垂青，他相信自己还会遇见维吉尔的，与此前都不同的其他维吉尔。不知是不是他的祈祷有了效果，第三次穿越并没有让但丁等太久。这天他和往常一样出任务回家，草草解决过晚饭正想回卧室大睡一场，结果手刚放在虚掩的门把上，一阵熟悉的晕眩感就袭击上他。但丁眨了眨眼，等晕眩感消失，发现自己又变透明了。

这次的穿越似乎与前两次有些不同，恶魔猎人环顾四周，发现自己还站在二楼卧室门前，可哪里又确实不一样了，事务所司空见惯的装饰有了小小的变化，似乎更加整洁和日常了一些，转角处多出来的小型书柜明显不是他的风格，正当但丁疑惑自己穿到了哪个时间段时，面前虚掩的房门内传出清晰可闻的肉体拍打声。

“草，老哥，你是要榨干我吗，我过一会对着恶魔腿软了怎么办。”熟悉到过分的声线和语调让恶魔猎人愣在门口，屋内说话的人明显也是但丁——这个世界的但丁。

作为异世界来的闯入者，但丁深吸一口气让自己不要太激动，他借着透明化的便利小心翼翼地推开一点门缝，偷偷望向自家卧室内部，心跳莫名的开始加速，不会真是他猜的那样吧……

熟悉的卧室内拉着窗帘，半魔的视力让但丁能清楚看到床上紧紧连在一起的两个人，被压在床垫里双腿大开的男人有着修长有力的长腿，汗湿的银发随着肉体耸动散开在枕头上，就算隔着一段距离，但丁也敢肯定，那个被肏得一颤一颤低声喘息的人是维吉尔，他的哥哥。而正在肏维吉尔的，无疑是这个世界的自己。

“你就这点本事吗？”低喘着的维吉尔没有发现房门外多出了旁观者，两条大长腿猛地绞紧，腰部施力，一个轻巧的翻身就将原本压在身上的弟弟掀到床垫里，年长者居高临下的骑在但丁身上，露出笑容，“取悦我，Dante.”

“我早晚要被你榨干。”被压在下面的但丁听不出口气地抱怨着，随后红色的光晕从他身上爆出，伴随着庞大的魔力波动，一只陌生的猩红色恶魔出现在床铺中央，四片蝠翼铺满整个大床。

门外的但丁目瞪口呆着说不出话，这是什么情况？暂且不说为什么这个世界的维吉尔还活着，还和他同居了，他老哥平时玩得这么开吗？在床上变魔人？而且这个魔人形态是他从未见过的……恶魔猎人仔细观察着，发现床上的维吉尔比前两个世界要年长许多，修长的四肢在黑暗中白的发光，又因为性爱透出色气的粉。

在偷窥者的目光中，维吉尔低头握住恶魔岩浆般散发热气的阴茎，粗大的异形性器包裹着一层外骨骼，足足有接近三十公分长，在昏暗的室内发着暗红色的光晕，存在感十足。而他的哥哥低头舔了两口柱体的顶端，随后主动抬起腰，用骨节分明的两只手分开自己的臀肉，露出中央熟透的殷红色穴肉，故意用湿漉漉的穴口磨蹭着凶器般的龟头就是不坐下去。

“拜托，就快点，我还得赶时间，咱们下半个月的水电费可全看这一单了。”猩红色的恶魔不满的嘟囔了两声，两只锋利的爪子抓住自家老哥的细腰，一个用力，将维吉尔狠狠按在怪物般的阴茎上。

伴随着维吉尔的惊喘，带着棱角的恶魔阴茎整根没入年长者体内，将人型的半魔腹部顶出明显可见的凸起，门外偷窥的但丁默默咽了口口水，看着他哥爽到失神的脸硬在裤子里，这个世界的维吉尔怕不是有受虐倾向，被带刺的恶魔阴茎捅有这么爽吗，一丝酸溜溜的情绪涌上但丁心头。

黑暗中巨大的恶魔成了唯一的光源，而被钉在恶魔阴茎上失了神的维吉尔像个性爱娃娃一样被抓着腰部抬起又放下，粗大的阴茎像要把他捅穿一样整根插入又狠狠抽出，每一下都将人型半魔的腹肌顶出一块凸起，让但丁不由担心他哥的内脏会不会被顶歪了。

“Dante，就是这样……给我更多……”稍微回神的维吉尔断断续续的喘息着，双手撑在恶魔的腹部，两条大长腿隐约发着颤，却将身下的恶魔夹的更紧，远超人类的阴茎比起性器更像刑具，坚硬的鳞甲一遍遍戳进敏感的内壁，让年长者竖在腹部无人问津的阴茎硬到滴水，明显爽的不行，“继续，Dante……”

该死的，被这种声音叫名字谁能忍住啊。门外偷窥的穿越者瞪大眼睛，一眨不眨看着他哥用屁股吞下一整根恶魔阴茎，而床上那个但丁明显也被撩得不行，原本还算游刃有余的动作随着维吉尔的低喘乱了节奏，锋利的爪子在年长者的皮肤上留下道道抓痕，又在魔力光晕中飞快愈合。随着两人节奏的加快，维吉尔身上也冒出蔚蓝色的魔力波动，白皙的皮肤上浮现出鳞片，人型的半魔变成和弟弟一样的恶魔形态，同时一条闪着银蓝色光芒的尾巴突兀的出现在维吉尔背后，一把卷住身下恶魔的脖子。

“草，你要勒死我了老哥。”红色恶魔布满鳞甲的脸色看不出表情，但脖子被绞紧摩擦发出阵阵让人牙酸的金属摩擦声，他像是完全不在意一样加快了速度，散发着热气的岩浆般的阴茎一下又一下狠肏着骑在身上的维吉尔，直到他的哥哥扬起脖子，大腿颤抖，微眯着眼睛射在恶魔熔岩一般的胸口上，年长者的阴茎在这个过程中甚至没有任何抚慰，完全只靠后穴就达到了高潮。

高潮中绞紧的甬道明显也让但丁到了极限，他又狠狠顶了几下，将精液全部射进维吉尔屁股深处。魔人灼热的精液一股股喷出，使年长者原本平坦的小腹胀出弧度，“老哥，真的快迟到了！”射完精的红色恶魔蹭的一下褪去魔人化，变回衣衫凌乱的但丁，然后手忙脚乱的翻下床开始穿扔了一地的衣服，“我就出去三天，值得这么榨我吗！”

回应他的是维吉尔的一声冷哼，好吧好吧，他最近光忙着帮尼禄测试新武器，是有点冷落维吉尔了，等这单生意回来一定好好弥补，但丁心虚地收拾好行装，又恋恋不舍地亲了亲他哥汗湿的银发，其实他也不想出门工作啊，“拜托了老哥，顺便帮我开个门？你也不想咱们下半个月没钱冲厕所吧。”

“愚蠢。”变回人形却还留着尾巴的年长者面无表情的拿起阎魔刀，动作优雅地划开空间，随后尾巴一甩，将还想说什么的弟弟一下抽飞进时空裂缝中——如果没看错空间门似乎开在一处泥潭上方，“一路顺风。”

门外一直偷窥的另一个但丁觉着自己再也忍不住了，这不能怪他，谁让维吉尔做这些动作时一直光着身体，大量精液正顺着两条又白又长的腿向下流，而两瓣臀肉之间的穴口因为过度扩张此刻还无法完全闭合，在空气中张着淫靡的洞，无论从什么角度来说都辣到过分了。于是但丁犹豫着自己该怎么出场，这个世界的他离开了是很好，可眼前的维吉尔明显不像前两个年轻的哥哥那般好搞定，光是那条银蓝色的尾巴就很有杀伤力了。

“你还要看多久，闯入者，以为掩去魔力就不会被发现吗。”

就在但丁犹豫不决时，数支幻影剑猛地出现在他头顶，而他一直窥视的年长的维吉尔突然闪现到眼前，阎魔刀锋利的刀尖离他只剩一厘米。

身经百战的恶魔猎人瞬间后跳，一边用叛逆架住维吉尔的攻击一边大喊，“等等老哥！这是个误会！”

“Dante？”年长者微微皱眉，阎魔刀下劈的力道略微一顿，独属于但丁的魔力让他犹豫了一下，而恶魔猎人借着这个空档后跳出阎魔刀的攻击范围，第一时间解释起来。

……

“所以说，你是来自其他世界的但丁，并且原因不明的透明化了？”维吉尔凝视着面前的空气，如果不是刚刚两个但丁是同时存在的，他简直要怀疑这是蠢货弟弟搞的新花样了。

维吉尔带着探究的凝视让但丁有些口干舌燥，谁让他面前的年长者还光着屁股，满到溢出的精液正沿着两条腿缓缓滑落，他哥这些年到底经历了什么，羞耻心都跑哪去了？总之，这个年长的哥哥比之前两个维吉尔更加强大，也更加难以看透，就在但丁胡思乱想时，年长者的手掌突然摸上他的腹部。

“有趣，连身上的衣物都一起透明化了吗。”温热的手指直接探入皮带间的缝隙，在但丁目瞪口呆的目光中继续向下，直到按上恶魔猎人早就硬在裤子里的阴茎，“看来你旁观很久了。”

“Vergil？”但丁咽了口口水，他没理解错吧？这个维吉尔在——勾引他？？

恶魔猎人还没来得及感叹两声就感到一阵天旋地转，年长者那条银蓝色的长尾一甩将他直接扔在床上，随后整个人骑在他身上，除了事件的参与者不同，场景竟然与刚才意外相似。

在未来的自己床上跟维吉尔偷情，这算自己绿了自己吗？但丁放松身体配合着年长者脱掉上衣，一时感觉有点微妙，他是真没想到，这个世界的维吉尔竟然会想主动骑他。刚才的性爱难道没满足维吉尔吗？

似乎是不满但丁的走神，维吉尔略微带着凉意的手指沿着但丁透明的下颚线滑动，最终停留在嘴唇的位置，指尖按在唇瓣上摩挲了两下，有点嫌弃地开口，“你从很久之前就不爱刮胡子吗。”

“倒也不是，留点胡子更有男人味而已。”但丁顺势咬住维吉尔的手指，舌尖沿着指缝间敏感的皮肤滑动，然后将他哥骨节分明的食指含进嘴里吸个不停，他真的快忍不住了，维吉尔怎么能在屁股里还含着精液的情况下这么淡定的，溢出来的精液都流到他肚子上了，“老哥，咱们快点好吗，你看我都快爆了。”这么说着，但丁故意顶了顶胯，用硬成一团的老二隔着裤子摩擦年长者的会阴。

透明化让维吉尔无法观察但丁的表情，这有点让人不爽，不过也没什么关系，反正只是各取所需解决生理需求而已。这么想着，年长者凭手感解开弟弟透明的裤子，伸手握住空气中看不见的灼热肉柱，犹豫了一下才低头将但丁完全勃起的阴茎含进嘴里，视觉的缺乏让他没什么兴致，只吸了两口便吐出来，然后伸出舌头敷衍的从根部舔到龟头，柔软的舌尖并不用力，像只偷懒磨滑的小猫一样有一口没一口的舔着龟头，不时含在嘴里吸吮一下权当安慰，这种隔靴挠痒的口交方式看似随意，却又总能挠到但丁最敏感的几个点，结果就是才口了没几下但丁就喘着粗气想射了。

这个维吉尔的级数根本不是前两个年轻维吉尔能比的！他哥平时一定没少帮他口，不然不会对他的敏感带这么了如指掌。但丁忽视心底的一丝酸意，强忍着快感伸手摸向维吉尔湿软的后穴，不久前的性爱让这里被狠狠肏开过，虽然已经恢复了一些但依旧很容易进入。但丁直接插入两根手指，借着里面残留的精液随便抽插了几下。

“不用再扩张了吧，让我直接进去好吗，老哥。”

维吉尔只是看了他一眼，随后坐直身子，一手握住但丁胀大到极限的老二，一手撑着但丁的腹部，完全打开的湿漉漉的穴口悬在龟头上方，虚含了一点头部却不给但丁个痛快。

他哥绝对是故意的！但丁想到不久前这张床上发生的事，那时维吉尔也是故意吊着另一个但丁的胃口，直到对方忍不住魔人化。好吧，既然维吉尔喜欢激烈点的，作为体贴的弟弟他当然会满足自家老哥。恶魔猎人猛地翻身，一个用力将年长者掀翻在床垫里，以后背位的姿势将整根阴茎一插到底，同时开始魔人化。

“你喜欢带刺的阴茎对吧，没关系，马上满足你。”随着魔力的外放，原本属于人类的肉质阴茎瞬间包裹上一层外骨骼，连大小也跟着粗长了一倍。

湿漉漉的甬道被恶魔阴茎一口气撑到极限，原本嫣红的入口被撑得没了血色，却依旧紧紧吸吮着给自己带来快感的凶器，但丁深吸一口气，看着被撑开一个透明大洞的维吉尔的屁股，再次感谢自己的透明buff。被彻底撑开的维吉尔的内部清晰呈现在他眼前，深红色的内壁随着他插入的动作颤个不停，而上一个但丁射在里面的精液正随着抽插的动作不断溢出，沿着会阴流到维吉尔垂在前方的阴茎上，看起来就像他哥在漏精液一样，这也太辣了。

“老哥，我和他谁肏的你更爽？”但丁深吸一口气，卵足了劲得向前顶，同时一把拽住维吉尔下意识挥舞个不停的尾巴，“他是没喂饱你吗，维吉尔你连第一次见面的弟弟的老二都不放过，太饥渴了吧。”

随着话音，年长者雪白的臀肉被但丁撞的啪啪作响，更别提含着恶魔阴茎的肉穴了，粗糙的带着鳞甲的肉棒一插进去，维吉尔原本绵长的呼吸就会猛地一窒，断断续续的抽气声随着但丁的节奏响个不停。

“Dante，闭嘴做你的……”

后背位让透明化带来的违和感减弱了不少，维吉尔将头整个埋进枕头里，绵长又激烈的快感让他感觉舒适不少，如果不是孕早期带来的焦躁感和对但丁魔力的依赖，他是不会这么轻易跟这个莫名其妙的但丁搞起来的。

是的，现在的维吉尔其实正处于孕早期状态，而他那个蠢货弟弟根本没觉察到年长者的变化，不是忙着帮尼禄调整新装备就是出远门赚钱，当然，维吉尔也没打算告诉但丁自己怀孕了。半魔的孕期让年长者分外渴求弟弟的魔力，肚子里不断抽空自己魔力的小家伙让他不由想起尼禄那时候，好在情况已经不同，现在的他可以在安全的地方孕育新生命……

“Vergil，这种时候走神太不够意思了吧？”但丁喘着粗气拍了拍维吉尔没几两肉的屁股，两团臀肉在空气中被他顶的乱颤，话说他哥是不是比年轻时瘦了，这个世界的自己真的没把维吉尔喂饱吧，这么想着，但丁低头咬上维吉尔的后颈，湿热的肉洞将他吸得那么紧，不知是不是灌了太多精液的关系特别顺滑，连恶魔化之后胀大了不少的阴茎都能抽插得十分顺利，肏起来又紧又热，简直像天堂一样，“Vergil，我快射了。”

维吉尔随着但丁的抽插本能地呻吟着，长着鳞甲的恶魔阴茎真的太长太粗了，同时带着融化的岩浆般的灼热，每一次摩擦过内壁都能让年长者大腿颤抖，更别提但丁总是恶趣味的在前列腺上乱撞，那种被填满被劈开的快感充斥着整个甬道，伴随着但丁不断溢出的魔力，让维吉尔整个人爽得像泡在温水里一样舒适。

“就是这样……全射进来……”迷迷糊糊中维吉尔半眯起眼，漂亮的尾巴被但丁拽着，不自觉的缠上红色恶魔的手臂，他需要更多魔力，年长者食髓知味的甬道自发绞紧，紧紧裹住带来魔力和快感的源泉，“给我更多，Dante，我需要更多魔力……”

听到这种内射请求谁能扛得住，反正他扛不住，但丁咬咬牙加速冲刺，湿润紧窒的肉穴把他绞得太紧了，简直像榨汁机一样要命。透明的恶魔阴茎整根抽出，又整根插入，每一次都狠狠抵上年长者的前列腺，最终，滚烫的精液猛地注入早已被填满的肠道，但丁一边射精一边保持着整根插入最深处的姿势，确保每一滴精液都射进他哥肚子里，他要把前一个但丁的玩意挤出去。

随着但丁的射精，年长者微微鼓起的肚皮胀得更鼓，精液灌入时维吉尔一直在发抖，整个身体都爽得抽搐了，前方不知射过几次的阴茎在完全没有抚慰的情况下，随着但丁的抽插像个坏掉的水管一样流了一床单精液。

“呼……老哥，全给你了。”射完精的但丁趴在维吉尔背上，黏黏糊糊地吻着年长者的银发酝酿第二轮，未来的维吉尔真的好色气，竟然喜欢内射。

结果还没等他喘完气，维吉尔就开始冷着脸推他了。

“……射完了就滚开。”被但丁魔力滋润过的维吉尔恢复了一贯的冷漠，他翻身将压在身上的弟弟推开，右手下意识地护住小腹，“这孩子需要的魔力已经够了。”

但丁愣了一秒才意识到维吉尔在说什么，孩子？什么孩子？恶魔猎人张大嘴巴瞪着眼睛还来不及追问更多，一阵熟悉的晕眩感就再次袭击上他，片刻恍惚之后，他发现自己又回到了事务所的二楼，面前依旧是熟悉的自家房门。恶魔猎人带着一丝期待推开门，门后果然是空无一人的卧室，床上还堆着他早上没收拾的被子。

“该死的，每次都结束的那么快。”而且维吉尔刚才说的话是什么意思？孩子？他哥难道怀孕了？不对，他哥竟然能怀孕？孩子是他的？！

但丁在一片震惊中捂住脸，感觉自己偷窥到了一个不得了的未来。同时心底滑过一丝酸溜溜的情绪，如果这个未来也能属于他就好了。

TBC

下篇不出意外是4P大战，4D终于要翻车了！


	4. Chapter 4

终于到喜闻乐见的翻车篇了，一下惹恼了三个哥的4D要付出代价了！  
不过总觉着4D也没太吃瘪2333

【DV】 门后的惊喜 4 （END）

有句老话叫什么来着，惊喜和惊悚只有一线之隔？总之在经历了足足三次意外惊喜之后，传奇恶魔猎人但丁的好运终于走到了尽头。

这天只是无数平凡日子中的一天，夏季的尾巴在十月份静静溜走，空气从潮湿闷热渐渐向冰冷干燥转变，却又不会冷到需要开暖气，淡金色的日光透过玻璃留下一地余韵，让人昏昏欲睡，总之是个十分适合偷懒的季节。红墓市一角的DMC事务所里，恶魔猎人翘着腿随便翻着《花花公子》，他最近刚结束一个大单子，存够了过冬的暖气费，又开始变回做一休六的懒蛋生活。

世界和平是挺好的，可天天这样也太无聊了，但丁兴趣缺缺的打了个哈欠，将翻了一半的杂志盖在脸上，暴露又艳俗的封面女郎哪有他哥好看，话说回来，按时间算他是不是又该穿越了？

下一秒，但丁最后的运气用光了。

“就是这里吗？”

伴随着突兀冰冷的话音，事务所一楼的空间被切开一道缝隙，随后是三人份的熟悉魔力，瘫在椅子里昏昏欲睡的恶魔猎人浑身一颤，下意识地觉着大事不妙。不会吧，他该不会这么倒霉吧？！但丁带着一丝侥幸心理，慢慢挪开眼前的书，还没等他看清来得是谁，阎魔刀锋利的刀锋就切开杂志直冲面门而来。

“等，等等！！”红衣的猎人猛地翻身，就地一滚避开剑气，结果就是自家办公桌被利落地劈成了两半。“我的桌子！”但丁哀嚎着抬起头，果不其然，出现在他事务所里的是维吉尔，维吉尔X3.

穿着黑色斗篷年纪最轻的维吉尔，与他在塔顶生死相搏的维吉尔，年龄最大深不可测似乎正在孕期的维吉尔。当三个维吉尔配上三把阎魔刀，同时面色不善的看着你时，无论是谁都会有自己命不久矣的觉悟。所以传奇恶魔猎人，人类世界的守护者，斯巴达的继承者——但丁，认真思考起来，自己还能活过今晚吗？

“亲爱的Vergil们，好久不见？要不要来个久别重逢的拥抱？”

可惜，回应他的是三把同时袭来的阎魔刀。

————————

这场毫无悬念的战斗很快便结束了，就算但丁再怎么厉害，面对三个维吉尔和三把阎魔刀时也只能乖乖认输，再加上他还不想这么快就把自家事务所变成废墟。总之，结果就是传奇恶魔猎人被四肢大开的钉在客厅地板上，面前是三个面色不善年龄各异的维吉尔。

“我知道你们有很多想问的，其实之前几次都是意外！我可以解……”但丁的辩解还没说出口，就被最年长的维吉尔一脚踩上要害部位，粗糙的靴底隔着皮裤碾压在阴茎上，疼痛之余又夹杂着点酥麻，让恶魔猎人猛地倒抽一口凉气。

“我们想听的可不是这种废话。”年长者居高临下地审视着但丁，脚踩在对方软绵绵的老二上，就像在踩一只饱含奶油的泡芙，看似用力却不会让奶油漏出分毫。“蠢货，为你之前的所作所为付出代价吧。”伴随着高傲冷漠的声线，维吉尔擦的发亮的鞋尖沿着裤裆鼓起的弧度下滑，直到囊袋与会阴的交接处，然后猛得用力碾磨，他脚下的但丁立刻发出惊呼，皮裤下的阴茎以肉眼可见的速度勃起，晕出一片水迹。

“老，老哥，别这样。”突如其来的剧烈快感让但丁眼前一白，他大口喘着粗气，就怕自己丢脸的直接射在裤子里，踩在他老二上的脚太可怕了，用力恰到好处不说，对他的敏感点比他自己还熟悉，不愧是来自未来的维吉尔。但丁一边咬牙忍住射精冲动一边露出可怜兮兮的表情，试图挤出几滴并不存在的眼泪，“求你们了，给我个道歉的机会行吗。”

三个维吉尔似乎在来之前就商量好了什么，最年长的维吉尔嗤笑一声，后退几步，然后穿着斗篷的年轻人上前接替了他的位置，手中的阎魔刀轻巧挥动，直接割开了但丁的皮裤，让男人完全勃起的阴茎直接裸露在空气中。一方衣物完整，一方被钉在地上只露出性器，明明应该是压倒性的羞辱画面，可披着斗篷的年轻人却瞪大眼睛，下意识地咬住嘴唇，他有点被但丁的老二吓到了。几乎有他手腕粗的暗红色阴茎一挣脱裤子束缚便猛地弹到空气中，裸露的青筋一搏一搏，沉甸甸的充满了成年男性的压迫感，与他自己的完全不同，维吉尔不敢相信自己曾被这么粗的东西进入过，说到底，这种凶器怎么可能进得去。

但就算再年轻，维吉尔也依旧是维吉尔，作为传说中的魔剑士斯巴达之子，即使自己是几人中最年轻的那个，年轻人也不想被但丁和另外两个自己看扁，他咬了咬牙，直接弯腰蹬掉长裤，深吸一口气就想往但丁身上坐。

“等等，先润滑，这样只会弄疼你自己。”旁边实在看不下去的年长者微微皱眉，伸手拦住鲁莽的年轻人，然后强硬地抓住对方的腰，将年轻人的臀部牵引到但丁脑袋上方，“你可以试试他的嘴，但丁的口活一向不错。”

随后年长者无视年轻自己的羞涩与挣扎，将对方下意识绷紧的屁股直接按在但丁脸上。

“舔他。”年长者命令道。

老哥你也太会玩了吧？！但丁看着两团逐渐放大的白花花的肉，目瞪口呆，心脏狂跳，立在空气里的阴茎搏动了两下泌出一堆前列腺液，就差直接射出来了。恶魔猎人还没来得及做好心理准备，年轻人就被强硬地按在他脸上，两瓣臀肉深处羞涩的褶皱正巧落在他唇边，被胡茬扎的微微发颤。淡色的会阴抵在他鼻梁上，凉凉的软软的，填满整个视野的是抖个不停的囊袋和逐渐充血的肉粉色阴茎，但丁咽了口口水，因为体位的关系他看不到年轻人的表情，可年轻人剧烈波动的魔力大概说明了不少问题。于是他深吸一口气，伸出舌头，像只大狗一样舔了舔褶皱柔软的边缘。

“呜！”年轻人被突然舔上来的舌头吓了一跳，哽咽着差点歪到一边，又被身后的年长者按着再次坐好。湿热柔软的舌头灵活的舔来舔去，把臀缝间弄得湿漉漉之后抵上因为紧张缩成一团的小小入口，几下试探性的戳弄后强硬的挤开褶皱，进入时发出咕噜咕噜的水声。

“别！那里……呜！”

真紧啊。但丁卖力舔着嘴边惹人怜爱的粉色肉洞，不由想起这个小巧的入口曾经被他肏得彻底绽放过，因为透明化的关系在空气中被撑开圆圆的洞，还会随着他的动作吸吮夹紧……老天，再舔下去他真的要早泄了。但丁差点被自己的回忆搞到射出来，舌头泄愤地抵上粘膜深处的前列腺，狠狠一顶，他可不会忘了维吉尔的死穴在哪。

果然，随着舌尖的全力一顶，骑在他脸上的年轻人猛地战栗起来，呜咽声都变了腔调，停下，够了之类的词一个接一个蹦出来，纤细有力的腰肢难耐的扭动，原本微凉的囊袋也逐渐变得湿热，在但丁脸上留下一片汗渍，随着紧致的甬道被舌头侵犯舔弄，年轻的斯巴达之子呻吟中带上了哭腔，粘膜深处不断溢出透明粘液，顺着舌头流了但丁一下巴。

“差不多了。”一直按着年轻自己的维吉尔不知何时已经退开，走到角落旁观起这场色情秀。

听到年长者的准许，但丁立刻收回舌头，几乎是迫不及待的哼哼了两声，他真的快憋不住了，能不能快点进行下一步啊！可惜坐在他脸上的年轻人似乎被快感搞混了头，动作僵硬，大腿颤抖，试了两次才颤巍巍地站起来，眼神倒是一如既往的凶恶——如果忽视其中的水汽的话。

“Dante，今天是我们在使用你。”年轻的维吉尔居高临下地宣告，然后强撑着发软的臀部后挪，用湿热柔软完全被舔开的穴口夹住但丁沾满透明前列腺液的龟头，更多的肠液从甬道深处泌出，流过被撑开的小缝，浇在饱满的龟头上，烫得但丁直咬牙，可年轻人显然不想给但丁个痛快，抬起的臀肉只虚虚夹住一点龟头就不再向下，“……Dante，求我。”

“老哥我错了我真的错了我不该趁你喝醉在小巷子里就跟你野战总之行行好就快点开始吧之后让我怎么道歉都……”

年轻人青筋暴起一把捂住恶魔猎人的嘴，再次充分认识到身下这个胡子拉碴看起来一无是处的男人确实是但丁没错，除了但丁那个白痴没人会这么不要脸！

“闭嘴！”年轻人气鼓鼓的捂住弟弟的嘴，悬空了半天的腰因为深处的饥渴微微颤抖着，强装出来的气势已经丢了大半，可他就是不想让但丁这么快爽到！

“呜呜！呜！”我都求你了还不行吗！但丁委屈地狂眨眼睛，他真的快憋不住了，夹住他龟头的那圈软肉又湿又热，滑滑的，软软的，紧紧箍着阴茎上最敏感的冠状沟，被吞进去的部分有多爽，还留在空气中的柱身就有多可怜，最后但丁实在忍不下去了，趁着维吉尔分神的一瞬间，猛地一挺腰，随着噗的一声，原本只插入了龟头的肉穴被完全撑开，瞬间顶入大半。

突如其来的刺激让维吉尔彻底软了腰，抖个不停的大腿再也撑不住自己的身体，双腿一软直接坐在了粗长的阴茎上，一边是但丁向上顶腰的力道，一边是带着重力的下落，年轻人眼前一片空白，呜咽着用屁股将整根阴茎一吞到底。紧致湿滑的褶皱被这一下彻底撑开，又粗又硬的肉柱将褶皱完全扯平，边缘甚至泛出淡淡的白，饱满的龟头像插入黄油的餐刀一样一捅到底，恰好顶到了深处的小巧腺体，让人头晕目眩的电流瞬间窜过脊椎，将年轻人直接推过那条线。

“啊……够了，不……”年轻的维吉尔本能地昂起头，眼前一片朦胧，僵硬的腰部颤个不停，肌肉紧绷，挺立在腹部的淡粉色阴茎在无人碰触的情况下喷出一股股浓精，因为量太多甚至溅到了但丁嘴边。

“Vergil，你要夹死我了！”高潮中剧烈收缩的穴肉将但丁夹得直抽冷气，他舔了舔嘴边带着麝香味的精液，忍耐力终于到了极限，他真的忍不住了！恶魔猎人强行挣脱钉着自己的蓝色幻影剑，一个翻身将还在高潮中射个不停的年轻人压在身下，勃起到极限的老二在颤抖的甬道内横冲直撞，顶开那些痉挛收缩的软肉，将失神中的年轻哥哥直接带上第二波高潮……

房间的一角，另外两位维吉尔默默旁观着这一幕，表情各异。

最年长的斯巴达之子虽然看起来一脸游刃有余，修身的深蓝色风衣裹得密不透风，但孕期带来的焦躁感让年长者双腿之间早就湿漉漉一片了，多到溢出的黏腻肠液正顺着大腿根慢慢滑落。维吉尔默默看着最年轻的自己被但丁压着狂肏，粗大的阴茎随着臀肉起伏不断捣入潮红的肉穴，身后泥泞不堪的穴孔也随着两人的动作一抽一抽，提醒着主人自己有多饥渴。

“看来他们玩得很开心，我们得自己找乐子了。”骨子里的高傲让年长者懒得去跟年轻人抢但丁的老二，维吉尔将目光转向一直站在角落沉默不语的另一个自己——那个年轻气盛刚刚解开特米尼格塔封印的自己，就算没有但丁，他也有的是办法缓解欲望。

年轻人扭头看向年长者，他同样被另外两人的性爱引起了兴致，可他不喜欢那个比自己更强大的但丁，一想到不久前那个胡子拉碴的家伙曾在塔顶上上过自己，维吉尔就气的恨不得再捅但丁几十刀，更别提他还把自己就那么双腿大开着扔在塔顶，让之后赶来的蠢货气到失去理智又乱搞一通，破坏了维吉尔所有的计划。

“你有什么好提议吗？”年轻人问。

“但丁这里有很多玩具。”年长的维吉尔将目光移向事务所角落的小仓库，他曾经在另一个但丁的仓库里翻出过很多不得了的玩具——据但丁说都是无意间捡的，懒得整理就扔在仓库里了。不知道这个世界的但丁有没有乱捡垃圾的习惯。

于是在年轻人惊讶的目光中，维吉尔翻出了他需要的道具，一根足足有五十公分长，直径接近八公分，通体粉红色的超大号仿真双头阴茎。

“你，你在开什么玩笑，我不会用这种……玩具的。”年轻人几乎不敢相信自己看到的画面，未来的他怎么能一脸面无表情地握着这么下流的器物。

可惜年长者似乎没有跟他商量的意思，长腿一绊轻松将年轻人压制在地板上。

“你需要坦率面对欲望，性不会让你变弱。”维吉尔望着一脸震惊的年轻人，动作熟练地褪去修身长裤，双腿间泛滥的透明肠液随即滴落，沾湿了年轻人的蓝色风衣，“好好看着，你该学会如何取悦自己。”

年长的斯巴达之子自然地分开双腿，站在年轻人上方，用湿漉漉的屁股迎接年轻人的目光。完全勃起的肉粉色阴茎紧贴着条理分明的腹肌，下方是不断翕合的穴肉——那里明显经常被使用，正泛着熟透的深红色。年长者一只手握着乳胶阴茎，一只手分开自己的臀瓣，在年轻人震惊的目光中将乳胶仿真性器抵上不断滴水的穴口，过多的肠液让他不需要更多润滑，饥渴的肉穴一碰到龟头的形状，就彻底变松变软，主动吞吃起能给自己带来快感的道具——虽然比不上但丁带着魔力的老二，但仿真阴茎多少能缓解一些年长者的饥渴感。

“你怎么会……”有那么多水。年轻人几乎不敢相信自己看到的画面，那根粉红色的玩具那么粗那么长，为什么未来的他能吞得如此轻松，未来的自己到底经历过什么才会变得这么——淫荡。

“只是孕期带来的体质改变，这只是暂时的。”年长者随口解释道，却不知自己的话让年轻人彻底愣住。

“这不可能！男人怎么会怀孕！”

“哼，你太小瞧魔人的体质了。”维吉尔轻哼了两声，手上的动作仍在继续，但丁不知从哪搞来的玩具实在太粗太长了，就算是他想吞进去也要花些功夫。湿润的褶皱随着乳胶玩具的推入被彻底撑开，扯平，直到越来越多的部分被纳入体内，熟悉的充盈感沿着甬道蔓延，年长者小声喘着气，慢慢跪坐在年轻人上方，将裸露在外的另一头抵在年轻人的嘴唇上，“来吧，舔湿它，这会让你好受点。”

“我——”粉色的乳胶龟头抵上年轻人柔软的唇瓣，年轻的斯巴达之子微微别过头，似乎想说什么，最后却还是乖乖张开了嘴，在年长者审视的目光中伸出颤抖的舌尖。第一次口交的年轻人明显缺乏经验，还好这次的对象是支不会喊疼的玩具。年轻人眼睑微垂，双颊因为羞愤沾满了嫣红，强忍着羞耻感靠近粉红色的仿真龟头，维吉尔先是像小猫一样一下一下舔舐着龟头的顶端，牙齿却不时磕碰到玩具，随后艰难地张大嘴巴，将直径足有八公分的龟头含进嘴里，年轻人的整个口腔都被撑得发酸，随着勉强吞咽的动作，原本干涩的龟头泛起一层水光。

“很好，就是这样，再弄湿一点。”年长者微微喘息着向前挺腰，将更多的部分顶入年轻人口中。此刻，这根硕大的双头玩具一端插在年长者湿润的穴里，一端被年轻人勉强含进嘴里，随着年轻人吸吮的动作颤抖着，给年长者带去微弱的快感，但这远远不够。隔靴挠痒的刺激只会加深维吉尔的饥渴，越来越多的透明肠液从甬道深处泌出，沿着二人相连的部分滑落，从年长者一张一合的穴口流进年轻人嘴里。

“呜，呜呜……”带有同源魔力的情液无疑是最强的催情剂，年轻人原本抗拒的双眼渐渐迷离，紧缩的喉咙被彻底打开，贯穿，来不及吞咽的唾液将年轻人的下巴弄得湿乎乎一片。

“很好，接来下脱掉衣服吧。”似乎是觉着前戏已经足够，掌控节奏的年长者微微后退，将硕大的粉色龟头啵的一声拔了出来，弯腰帮助有些失神的年轻人褪去衣裤。

年轻人早就勃起的淡色阴茎直挺挺的翘在腹肌上，可惜年长者无视了这根急待抚慰的肉棒，伸出手指随意从自己身后沾了些肠液，随后直接将两根修长的手指塞进年轻人体内。

“看来但丁把你开发的不错。”年长的斯巴达之子缓缓抽动着手指，他身下的年轻人已经彻底陷入了情欲的深渊，湿软的小穴只是随便插了几下便开始食髓知味地吸吮起他的手指，于是同样不想再等的维吉尔直接分开年轻人的双腿，将泛着水光的仿真阴茎抵在对方湿润的入口处。

足足有五十公分长的双头龙被年长者吞进了很长一段，但仍有大半裸露在外，此刻这根大到变态的玩具被抵在年轻人穴口，随着年长者向前顶腰的动作，不容置疑地一点点推入年轻人体内，年轻的维吉尔因为过分的饱胀感扭着腰想要逃离，却被身上的另一个自己强行抓住腰胯向下按，直到两个湿漉漉的小穴贴到一起，两位维吉尔一起将整根玩具吞进屁股里。

“不——”年轻人抗拒着，颤栗着，呼吸急促肌肉紧绷，这也太多了，属于他的那个但丁绝没有这种如怪物般的长度，维吉尔不知道自己吞进了多少，只知道原本不是用来性交的甬道被撑得太满太涨，从未被进入过的深处像麻痹了一样一抽一抽，年轻人甚至分辨不出自己是爽还是痛，只是本能地想要逃离这份刺激。

“放松，你之后要经历的可不止这些……”因为年轻人不断扭动闪躲，连带着年长者体内的那半玩具也在抖个不停，但熟知情欲味道的年长者依旧游刃有余，他微微后撤，让被两人夹得紧紧地粉红色阴茎撤出一些，然后调整位置猛地用力顶腰，让两张湿润的小口再次撞在一起，粗长的性爱玩具精准地撞上两人鼓胀的腺体，带来让人眼前发白的快感。年长者呻吟着弓下腰，一手撑在年轻人汗湿起伏的胸膛上，一手向下握住两人紧贴在一起的阴茎，缓慢揉搓。大小相同颜色相似的两根阴茎跟主人一样不停冒着淫液，龟头泛着湿润的水光，下方柔软的囊袋互相挤压摩擦，再下面是被乳胶双头阴茎贯穿的两个小穴，因为太贪吃而不时碰到一起。

“很好，你做的很好……”年长者低喘着眯起眼睛，虽然不及但丁带来的快感，但由自己把握节奏的性爱无疑让维吉尔非常舒适，年长者慢慢加快着速度，抬起臀部的动作越来越快，越来越用力，到了最后，维吉尔整个骑在年轻自己的上方，让两人湿漉漉的臀肉紧贴在一起，一下又一下，最大幅度地后退让玩具脱离到穴口，再狠狠向下撞向哭喊着地年轻人，不知疲惫地乳胶玩具抵在两人最敏感的腺体上，像打桩机一样进进出出，没过多久，两位维吉尔就紧贴在一起同时达到了高潮，过多的精液从两人握在一起的阴茎中喷射出来，将两位斯巴达之子弄得满身黏腻。

“哇哦，你们可真会玩。”不知何时又结束了一轮的但丁摸着下巴感叹道，他刚刚把最年轻的那个维吉尔肏晕过去，想看看另外两位哥哥在干什么，结果就看到了这一幕。

叠在一起，胸腹之间满是白灼，湿软的穴口被性爱玩具彻底撑开，还在随着高潮颤抖个不停的两只维吉尔，这是什么神仙美景啊，恶魔猎人感到自己刚刚射过的老二又精神奕奕地站了起来，他马上就能来第二轮！不就是三个维吉尔吗，他完全可以！可惜，今天但丁的好运真的走到尽头了，他还没来得及付诸行动，意外的打扰者们就纷纷冒了出来。

“Vergil！”  
“老哥，快点跟我回去！”  
“Vergil，我错了我再也不留你一个人在家了！”  
“Vergil……”

伴随着四个相似的声音，事务所的空间不知何时又被劈开一道缝隙，只是这次跳出来的人换成了但丁，但丁X4。四位年龄各异的恶魔猎人一冲出空间裂缝，就被眼前的景象惊呆了——这是什么情况，怎么有三个维吉尔？！而且他们在干什么？！于是小小的事务所里一时塞进了五个但丁和三个维吉尔……

至于之后发生了什么，那就是另一个故事了。

END

之后4D被其他D围殴并捆在一边，然后其他D和哥哥们玩了个爽，让你吃独食，让你乱绿人2333


End file.
